Skills (Palladium)
Skills can receive a bonus (or penalty) based on how high (or low) certain attributes are. Skills affected by attributes other than IQ will have the attribute listed next to them. Communication skills Barter (MA & IQ) Creative Writing Cryptography ECM Languages Literacy Laser Communications Optic Systems Performance (MA and IQ) Public Speaking (MA) Radio Basic Sensory Equipment Sign Language Surveillance TV/Video Systems Radio Scramblers (GM Guide) Advanced Electronic Combat (Rifter 24) Cowboy Branding Breaking/Taming Wild horses Herding Cattle Horsemanship - Cowboy Horsemanship - Exotic Roping Trick Riding WP Rope Lore - American Indians Lore Cattle/Animals Horsemanship - Wagoner/Team (Transdimensional TMNT) Domestic Brewing Cook Dance (MA PP and IQ) Fishing Gardening Rock Painting (GM Guide) Shogi (Mystic China) Housekeeping Play Instrument (MA and IQ) Recycle Sewing Sing (MA and IQ) Wardrobe/Grooming Etiquette (Rifter 19) Bonsai (GM Guide) Corroboree (GM Guide) Floral Arrangement (GM Guide) Go (GM Guide) Chinese Checkers (Mystic China) Socialization (Rifter 19) (MA) Electrical Basic Electronics Computer Repair Electrical Engineer Electricity Generation Robot Electronics Weapon Electronics (new) Aircraft Electronics (new) Vehicle Electronics (new) Micro Electronics (Ninjas and Superspies) Espionage Detect Ambush (MA and IQ) Detect Concealment (MA and IQ) Disguise (MA and IQ) Escape Artist Forgery Impersonation (MA and IQ) Intelligence (MA and IQ) Interrogation (MA) Pick Pockets (PP) Pick Locks (PP) Sniper (see WP) Tracking - People (MA and IQ) Undercover Ops (MA and IQ) Wilderness Survival = Hojo Jutsu (Ninjas and Superspies) Microdot Technology (Ninjas and Superspies) Marxism (Ninjas and SUperspies) Horsemanship General (PP) Cowboy (PP) Cossack/Knight (PP) Cyberknight (PP) Equestrian (PP) Exotic (PP) Knight (Fantasy 2nd edition) (PP) Paladin (Fantasy 2nd edition) (PP) Mechanical Aircraft Mechanics Auto Mechanics Basic Mechanics Bioware Mechanics Locksmith Mechanical Engineer Robot Mechanics Vehicle Armourer Weapons Engineer Vehicle Mechanics (new) Weapon Mechanics (new) Armourer/Field Armourer (GM Guide) Space Drive Repair (GM Guide) Satellites (GM Guide) Starship Mechanics (GM Guide) Cross Dimensional Translocation Hopper Mechanics (Transdimensional TMNT) Medical Animal Husbandry Brewing - Medicinal Crime Scene Investigations Cybernetic Medicine Entomological Medicine Field Surgery First Aid Forensics Holistic Medicine Pathology Paramedic Medical Doctor Psychology (MA and IQ) Veterinary Sciences Sea Holistic Medicine (GM Guide) Clinical Genetics (After the Bomb) Dentistry (After the Bomb) Radiology (After the Bomb) Military Camouflage Demolitions Demolitions Disposal Underwater Demolitions Field Armourer/Munitions Expert Find Contraband (MA and IQ) Forced March Military Etiquette Military Fortification Fortification (Rifter 24) Trap Construction (Rifter 24) Naval Surface Combat (Rifter 24) Military History Naval History Naval Tactics NBC Warfare Parachuting Trap/Mine Detection Tactics - General (new) Air Tactics (new) Starship Tactics (new) Ship to Ship Combat (GM Guide) Space Defense Systems (GM Guide) Air to Air Combat (Ninjas and Superspies) Physical HTH Basic HTH Expert HTH Martial Arts HTH Assassin HTH Commando HTH Dragon Acrobatics (PP) Aerobic Athletics Athletics - General Body Building/Weight Lifting Boxing Climbing (PP and PS) Fencing Forced MArch Gymnastics (PP) Juggling (PP) Kick Boxing Outdoorsmanship Physical Labour Prowl (PP) Swimming SCUBA Wrestling HTH Aikido (GM Guide) HTH Judo (GM guide) HTH Jujitsu (GM Guide) HTH Karate (GM Guide) HTH Kendo (GM Guide) HTH Ninjitsu/Tai utsu (GM Guide) HTH Tengo Jutsu (GM guide) HTH Zanji Shijinken (GM Guide) HTH Gladiator (Rifter 24) Deadball (GM Guide) Juicer Football (GM Guide) Murderthon (GM Guide) Zero G Combat Basic (GM Guide) (PP) Zero G Combat Advanced (GM Guide) (PP) Deprussurization Trainging (GM Guide) Zero G Movment (GM Guide) (PP) Oxygen Conservation (GM Guide) Sports (Ninjas and Superspies) Contortionist (Beyond the Supernatural) Anticipation (Rifter 7) Dieting (Rifter 7) Plyometrics (Rifter 7) Qi Gong (Rifter 7) Tai Chi (Rifter 7) Yoga (Rifter 7) Beautification (rifter 19) Image Enhancement (Rifter 19) Ambidexterity (Rifter 19) Ballet (Rifter 19) Body Sculpting (Rifter 19) Free Diving (Rifter 19) Marathon Dancing (Rifter 19) Cross Country Running (Rifter 19) Joggin (Rifter 19) Marathon Running (Rifter 19) SPrinting (Rifter 19) Tumbling (Rifter 19) Pilot Small Airplane (PP and IQ) Large Airplane (PP and IQ) Automobile (PP and IQ) Bicycle Boat - Motor, Race, Hydrofoil (PP and IQ) Boat - Paddle, Canoe, Kayak (PP and PS) Boat - Sail Boat - Ship Combat Driving (PP) Flight Systems Combat (PP and IQ) Hovercraft Hovercycle, Skycycle, Rocket Bike (PP and IQ) Small Jet Airplane (PP and IQ) Large Jet Airplane Jet Pack (PP and IQ) Military - COmbat Helicopter (PP and IQ) Military - Jet Fighter (PP and IQ) Military - Submersibles Military - Tanks/APCs Military - Warships/Patrol Boats Motorcycle (PP and IQ) Snowmobile (PP and IQ) Power Armour (PP and IQ) Power Armour Combat Basic Power Armour Combat Elite Robot Vehicle (PP and IQ) Robot Vehicle Combat Basic Robot Vehicle Combat Elite Vehicle Combat Basic Vehicle Combat Elite Aircraft Combat Basic Aircraft Combat Elite Watercraft Combat Basic Watercraft Combat Elite Tracked/Construction Vehicles Truck (Large trucks, 6-18+ wheeler) Water Skooters (PP and IQ) Water Skiing/Surfing (PP and IQ) Advanced Deep Sea Diving (GM Guide) Combat Pod (GM Guide) (PP and IQ) Contra Gravity Pack (GM Guide) (PP) Extra-Vehicular Activity (GM Guide) (PP and IQ) Helicopter (GM Guide) (PP and IQ) Jump Bike Combat (GM Guide) (PP) Road Train (GM Guide) Spacecraft - Small (GM guide) (PP and IQ) Spacecraft - General (GM Guide) Spacecraft - Advanced (GM Guide) Spacecraft - Fighter (GM Guide) (PP and IQ) Spacecraft - Yacht (GM Guide) Starship (GM Guide) Starship Combat Basic (Applies to small craft and fighters)(New) Starship Combat Elite (Applies to small craft and fighters)(new) Submersibles (GM Guide) Wingriders/Flying Wing (GM Guide) (PP and IQ) Time Machine (Transdimensional TMNT) Farm Equipment (After the Bomb) Amphibious Landing Craft (Rifter 24) Rocket/Rocket Craft (Rifter 24) Envirosuit Ops (Rifter 24) (PP and IQ) Pilot Related Navigation - General Sensory Equipment Weapons Systems (See WP) Cross Dimensional Navigation (Transdimensional TMNT) Navigation - Air (new) Navigation - Interplanetary (GM Guide) Navigation - Oribital (GM Guide) Navigation - Space (GM Guide) Navigation - Underwater (GM Guide) Navigation - Sea (new) Land Navigation Rogue Cardsharp Computer Hacking Concealment Find Contraband (MA and IQ) Gambling - Standard Gambling - Dirty Tricks ID Undercover Agent Imitate Voices/Sounds (MA) Palming (PP) Pick Locks (PP) Pick Pockets (PP) Prowl (PP and IQ) Roadwise Safe Cracking Seduction (MA) Streetwise Tailing (PP and IQ) Streetwise - Drugs (GM Guide) Sleight of Hand (Beyond the SUpernatural) (PP) Use/Recognize Poison (Fantasy 2nd edition) Shell Game (Mystic China) (PP) Yarrow Stick COunting (Mystic China) Begging (Ninjas and SUperspies) Fasting (Ninjas and SUperspies) Meditation (Ninjas and Superspies) Science Anthropology Archeology Artificial Intelligence Astronomy/Navigation Astrophysics Biology Chemistry - Basic Chemistry - Analytical Chemistry - Pharmaceutical Temporal Physics (Transdimensional TMNT) Transdimensional Physics (Transdimensional TMNT) Cross Dimensional Physics (Transdimensional TMNT) Chinese Alchemy (Mystic China) Genetics (After the Bomb) Math - Basic Nath - Advanced Xenology Zoology Astrology Marine Biology (GM Guide) Oceanographic Surveying (GM Guide) Oxygen Systems (GM Guide) Undersea farinmg (GM Guide) Paleontology (Transdimensional TMNT) Civil Engineering (GM Guide) Oceanography (Transdimensional TMNT) Technical Appraise Goods Art (MA and IQ) Begging Breed Dogs Calligraphy Computer Operation Computer Programming Cybernetics - Basic Excavation Firefighting Gemology General Repair and Maintenance History - Pre Rifts History - Post Apocalyptic Jury Rig Computer Networks (Ninjas and Superspies) Super Computers (Ninjas and superspies) Cosmetology (Rifter 19) Fashion (rifter 19) Memory Study Skills (Rifter 19) Philosophy (Rifter 19) Read/Literary (Rifter 19) Riddles/Logic (rifter 19) Speed reading (Rifter 19) Strategy Games (rifter 19) Lore - Galactic/Alien (GM Guide) Lore - Religion (GM Guide) Prospecting (GM Guide) Space Contacts (GM Guide) Undesea Salvage (GM Guide) Writing (GM Guide) Mountaineering (GM Guide) Antiquarian (Transdimensional TMNT) History - Choose Era (Transdimensional TMNT) Flint Working (Transdimensional TMNT) Temporal Navigation/Time Detection Equipment (Transdimensional TMNT) Business and Finance (Hero Unlimited 2) Mime (Fantasy 2nd edition) (MA and IQ) Heraldry (Fantasy 2nd edition) Animal Training (Fantasy 2nd edition) Meteorology (Fantasy 2nd edition) Oriental Philosophies (Mystic China) Mythology - Taoist (Mystic China) Mythology - Buddhist (Mystic China) Lore - Lines of Power (Beyond the Supernatural) Journalism (Beyond the Supernatural) History - General (Beyond the Supernatural) Law - General Leather Working Lore - American Indians Lore - D-Bee Lore - Fairies/Creatures of Magic Lore - Juicers Lore - Psychics/Psionics Lore - Cattle/Animals Lore - Demons/Monsters Lore - Magic Masonry Mining Mythology Photography Recycling Research Rope Works Salvage Ventriloquism (MA and IQ) Whittling/Scuplting Advanced Fishing (GM Guide) Cyberjacking (GM Guide) Falconry (GM Guide) Law - Consortium of Civilized Worlds (GM Guide) Lore - Aboriginies (GM Guide) Lore - The Cities (GM Guide) Lore - Dreamtime (GM Guide) Calligraphic Forgery (Mystic China) Jesting (Rifter 24) (MA) Drawing/Painting (After the Bomb) Barbering (After the Bomb) Furrier (After the Bomb) Plumbing (After the Bomb) Breed/Control INsects (After the Bomb) Farming (After the Bomb) Read Music (After the Bomb) Imitate Animal/Insect Sounds (After the Bomb) (MA) Geomancy (Mystic China) Ancient Weapon Proficiencies (PP bonuses apply to all) Archery Blunt Grappling Hook Pole Arm Shield Sword Battle Axe (GM Guide) Crossbow (GM Guide) New (GM Guide) Small Thrown Weapons (GM Guide) Improvised (Rifter 25) Large Sword (Mystic China) Bola (GM Guide) Chain Knife Quick Draw Spear Targeting Boomerang(GM Guide) Deadball (GM Guide) Siege Weapons (GM Guide) Lasso (Rifter 25) Short Sword (Mystic China) Axe Forked Paired Weapons Rope Staff Whip Bow (GM Guide) Mouth Weapons (GM Guide) Slingshot (GM Guide) Trident (GM Guide) Utensil (Rifter 32) MOdern (PP bonuses apply to all) Range Combat Rogue (See modified combat rules elsewhere) Range Combat Infantry (See modified combat rules elsewhere) Range Combat Special Forces (See modified combat rules elsewhere) Range Combat Sniper (See modified combat rules elsewhere) Missile Launchers (Ninjas and Superspies) Underwater Weapons (rifter 24) Rifles Shotgun Flamethrowers Energy Pistol Energy Rifle Torpedo (GM Guide) Dart Pistol (Mutants in Orbit) Black POwder Green (Transdimensional TMNT) Black Powder General (Transdimensional TMNT) Abequs/Matchlock (Transdimensional TMNT) Flintlock (Transdimensional TMNT) Cap/Ball Pistol (Transdimensional TMNT) Handgun Greande Launcher (GM Guide) Harpoon/Speargun Heavy Military Weapons Heavy Mega Damage Weapons Weapon Systems (aka gunnery) Sharpshooting (GM Guide) Artillery (Ninjas and Superspies) Black POwder (Transdimensional TMNT) Decassia Cap Rifle (Transdimensional TMNT) Wilderness Boat Building Carpentry Dowsing Fasting Hunting (MA and IQ) Fishing ID Plants and Fruit Land Navigation Preserve Food Skin/Prepare Animals Spelunking Track/Trap Animals Wilderness Survival Blend (GM Guide) Roadwise (GM Guide) Track/Hunt Sea Animals (GM Guide) (MA and IQ) Undersea/Sea Survival Underwater Navigation (GM Guide) Use Songlines (GM Guide) Vacuum Survival (Mutants in Orbit) Desert Survival (Ninjas and Superspies) Artic Survival (Rifter 24) Ocean Survival (Rifter 24) Jungle Survival (new) Magic Skills Principles of Magic (Rifter 30) (IQ) Enhanced Meditation (Rifter 30) (MA) New Skills Weapon Electronics, Aircraft Electronics and Vehicle electronics Use Robot electronics as the basis, but is appplicable to the specifics field listed Vehicle Mechanics Use Aircraft Mechanics as the basis but it only applicable to combat vehicles Weapon Mechanics The ability to repair, dissassemble, reassemble Weapons of various kinds 25+5% per level of experience Tactics - General, Air Tactics, Starship Tactics Use Naval tactics but is only applicable to the specified field (General covers all tactics but on a more generalized level therefore it wont be as effective as specified tactics) Navigation - Sea Use Land Navigation as the basis but it is only applicable to on the sea or open water Jungle Survival Use Wilderness survival as a basis but it is only applicable to when in a jungle